Under the guidance of the Center's longstanding Director and new Co-Director, the Administrative Core will integrate and unify the interdisciplinary research efforts performed by the investigators in the 3 Projects and the 2 other Cores (Neuroendocrine Assay Core and Neuroimaging and Psychophysiology Core) and with other investigators from different specialties, departments and campuses. A strong and functional committee structure will continue to implement the goals of the Center and a productive working interaction will be maintained between the Director and three main committees. The Executive Committee will be the primary advisory committee to the Director and will be comprised of the Director, Co-Director, the PI's of each of the research projects and the Core Directors. This committee will advise on a number of Center-related issues including the coordination and integration of Center components and activities, the productivity of research, educational, and training activities, administrative and financial issues, and interactions with other SCORs, NIH, and other outside groups. The Enrichment and Annual Research Meeting Planning Group is a subcommittee which will continue organizing the highly successful ongoing lecture and seminar series, a biweekly journal club, and an annual research meeting, which is a day devoted to plenary and poster sessions highlighting the research activities of Center members and to the the annual meeting of the External Advisory Board. The External Advisory Board will be composed of an independent group of prominent investigators outside the institution who will provide a global perspective of the trends in the field. Center policy issues, the Center's relationship and interaction with other departments and Centers, and will peer review of Center research projects. Three of the previous Board members will be replaced by new members who have valuable expertise and perspective that are germane to the current mission of the Center. Under the leadership of the Director, Co-Director and Administrator, the Core will provide administrative services to the other Cores and research Projects for financial issues and facilitation of academic, educational, strategic planning, regulatory activities.